Seven minutes in heaven
by CutePoison
Summary: Story now Complete. Young teens MiSa and LiVe play a game
1. Chapter 1

The four teens looked at each other, the yawning closet in the front of each of their minds, as it had been since entering the Tancredi's finished basement.

And then thirteen year old Sara looked around nervously and asked the question on all of their minds.

"So, do you guys wanna play a game?

Lincoln nodded, "Yep, " his famous one word response falling from his lips.

Michael gulped. And Veronica blushed a deep shade of crimson, her big green eyes growing even bigger in her excitement. But in the end the vote was unanimous. They would play a combination of two games, spin the bottle and 7 minutes in heaven, Lincoln's creation of course.

Since it was her house the bottle was first passed to Sara, her nervous fingers slippery on the glass of the old champaign bottle she had found in the wine cellar. She took a deep breath and gave the bottle a spin with a quick twist of her slim wrist.

Please let it be Michael...Oh, please let it be Michael she chanted silently behind closed eyelids.

She told herself if she didn't look it would have to land on her crush. She heard Veronica giggle and dared a look, her eyes peeking out a slit through her long lashes. She felt her eyes widen as her mind registered the bottle pointing directly at a blushing Michael. She felt her own cheeks flare crimson, but when Lincoln slapped his brother on the leg, Michael jumped up, so she did too.

They made their way to the dark closet her pounding heart filling her head. The only other sound in the room was that of Veronica giggling softly behind them.

Sara entered the closet and Michael followed. And then the darkness enveloped them. She was so aware of him standing close by, the scent of his soap mixing with the smell of moth balls. And then he moved closer.

"Sara?" His voice in the quiet closet made her jump.

"Mmm, hmm?" She asked fidgeting in the dark.

"Um, we, um, we don't have to do anything...I mean if you don't want to, that is," he added quickly.

Sara felt a moment of relief rush through her. But wait, hadn't she been dreaming about this for weeks, no months? Did this mean Michael didn't want to kiss her? Did he maybe wish he were in here with Veronica spending 7 minutes in heaven? Sara felt disappointment replace relief as the seconds ticked away.

She figured maybe 2 minutes had passed since they had entered this dark hell of awkwardness. So if two minutes had gone by that meant she only had 5 left to get her kiss. That is if indeed she wanted him to kiss her. And she did want him to kiss her, definitely, but only if her wanted to kiss her.

"Um, do you like me, Michael?" Oh, God where had that come from? She reached and pushed some wisps of hair from her blazing cheeks.

"Um, yeah...I mean I like you Sara."

"More than you like Veronica?" Sara knew the darkness was allowing her to be so candid. If she were looking into his eyes; his incredible blue eyes, her tongue would surely tie itself in a knot at the mere thought of such questions. But here in the dark she saw nothing, it was almost as if they were on the phone with each other. Almost.

"Veronica?" His voice sounded surprised. "You think I like Vee?"

Sara nodded and then realizing he couldn't see her, "Maybe?"

Michael laughed nervously. "I don't like Veronica, Sara. I... I like you."

She felt him move closer and then his arm brushed hers sending shivers to go along with her racing heart.

He liked her! And now was this it? Was she going to be kissed in moth ball laced heaven?

She felt his breath on her face, and then his lips grazed her cheek, before moving along to her mouth. His lips were so soft, she felt as if her heart might explode.

And then his tongue was hot against her lips. She opened her mouth more out of shock than anything, but when his tongue eased inside she felt herself grow warm. The taste of him was so amazing.

She felt his fingers in her hair, and her arms moved to embrace him as if she had done this before. His lips were trailing soft kisses along her jaw and she wondered where he had learned this stuff. Had 'he' done this before?

She didn't have long to wonder, because just then a loud knock sounded on the door startling them both out of each others arms and not a moment too soon. The door came open blinding them, and when their eyes adjusted they saw Lincoln framed there, a huge smile on his face. "Times up Little brother."


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't Seven minutes in heaven, it wasn't Spin the bottle, it was a date, or at least the semblance of a date. The darkened basement a safe haven from parent's eyes, unwanted stares in their direction.

A soft giggle reminded Michael that he wasn't alone with Sara and he averted his eyes from the flash of pale skin as his brother's hand slid up Veronica's hip only to disappear under her clingy t-shirt. What he wouldn't give to be in that same position with Sara!

Sara. His blue eyes, the flash of the movie playing on the widescreen TV making them brighter showed a hint of anxiety at the thought of this intimacy, but he had to admit his fingers were itching to feel her soft skin, to play along her rib cage to the soft lace of her bra until…

He gulped in a rushed breath and then feeling her eyes on him-she had noticed the small noise emitted from his thus far silent lips- he turned to her. This meeting of eyes in the short distance that separated them spoke volumes, sparking copper hitting lightning blue with a gentle velocity. Both of the young teens were thinking the same thing.

Movement followed this silent entreaty sending his breath hot against her neck, his lips soon falling on goose pimpled flesh as he explored her soft skin. Her breathy sigh sent a rush of warmth through him and then her lips were on his, the insistent tip of her tongue wet as it eased into his waiting mouth.

This was what he had dreamt about. Ever since their short time together in the closet, over a week ago Michael had woken in the morning with the taste of her soft smile on his lips, the image of her playing beneath his closed eyelids as he lay in bed delaying the day with her beauty. And now here she was in his arms, his fingers moving over her blossoming curves to her delight. And she was delighted. He could tell what his touch was doing to her, could feel it in each little exhalation of breath, each thrust of her body pushing them closer.

A sigh escaped him as her hands moved under his t-shirt to run along his back, warm fingers tipped with nails sending a tingle through him as they scraped lightly along his shoulder blades. Dare he make the bold move to uncharted territory?

Breath coming faster with decision, his long fingers eased along her hip unconsciously following in his big brother's footsteps, or in this case finger steps.

Silky smooth skin met his digits and a thrill coursed through him. She wasn't pulling away. He inched along as her tongue swirled in a dance against his, his fingers stopping only when they encountered the forbidden lace. His pause was but a moment and then his hand was cupping her, pressing against the hard buds that pushed tightly to the soft materiel under his ministrations. A jolt hit him then and he suddenly felt like he might explode, his breath gasping in and out of him, between their hot lips, joining her small sounds.

What next, his mind screamed, what was going to happen next? His answer came as his fingers hit what could only be a nipple.

"Michael, no, I'm not ready for this." Her voice was soft, yet insistent, her breath rushing fast against his neck. "I'm sorry."

He pulled away, his fingers leaving her with only slight reluctance. "No, I'm sorry…I mean its okay Sara, I understand," his lips already missing her spoke the truth. It was alright. He wanted her yes, in every way, but was he ready for more, right now, here, in this room? No. The answer left him aching, but he knew it was the right one, the honest one.

Sara pulled his fingers to her smiling lips and kissed them gently making the ache all the more real. A soft giggle sounded off to their right, but neither looked to the two bodies wound around each other on the other side of the room. They didn't have to look to guess what was going on.

Someday he and Sara would be the ones on the other side of the room, Michael knew this, but for now this was where they both wanted to be, and that was just fine.

He squeezed Sara's hand gently and pulled her against him, his arm moving around her shoulders as they snuggled up to watch the remainder of the movie.

As her hand slid into his he couldn't help but grin. Yep, everything was just awesome.


End file.
